


Art for the fic; Coulson's Angels

by varjohaltija



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:56:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7046608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varjohaltija/pseuds/varjohaltija
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's not to like in support group for hyper competent people who had to deal with idiotic superheroes? :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for the fic; Coulson's Angels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [desert_neon (sproutgirl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sproutgirl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Coulson's Angels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853492) by [desert_neon (sproutgirl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sproutgirl/pseuds/desert_neon). 



> Desert_neon's [fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6853492) made me smile and I loved the idea of this T-shirt, so I had to give it a try :) 
> 
> I really like the classic Charlie's Angels logo, but the description in fic has upright figures so modern version fits better IMHO.


End file.
